A Warrior's Destiny
by Phoenix Warrior Girl
Summary: First Fanfic. A girl from Kagome's time is to the feudal era with no idea where she is. With the help from the feudal era she encounters new friends, new challenges and new loves.


**Prologue**

**50 years ago**

** A long time ago in the feudal era there were phoenixes that controls the element of water, wind, fire and earth. They battled against a very powerful demon and lost their lives and they sealed themselves in caves and became statues and they pulled out their very own souls to the create the phoenix stick's. On a raining day a bunch of samurai and they were on there way to Celebrai Village until they find a phoenix stick outside of the cave of fire and took it with them to the village and give to the princess. When the samurai reached the village they just went inside and to the give the phoenix stick to Princess Chikage so she can keep it so no demons can take it away. **

** Princess Chikage was surprised until she felt a strange power coming from the phoenix stick and it burst the flames out and somehow made Chikage to transform into the phoenix warrior of fire. Everybody from the village saw what had happened to the Princess including the Princess Chikage's little brother and sister. Princess Chikage's kid brother is named Shigure and her little baby sister is Yukina. Thirty month has pasted and Princess Chikage learned everything pretty well and she kills every demons to increase her attack power but the only demon that she will not kill at all that is her demon boyfriend Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru and his loyal servant Jaken arrived in Celebrai Village they just went to the castle to see Princess Chikage and her little siblings. **

** Princess Chikage was surprised to see her demon boyfriend Sesshomaru until a centipede came by to steal the phoenix to claim it's ultimate power and both Sesshomaru and Chikage attacked the centipede together and got rid of it. Sesshomaru told Chikage that he is staying in Celebrai Village at least for two month so he can be with his human girlfriend that he loves so much. Two month has passed and Princess Chikage didn't even notice that her cousin Onigumo was gone until he turned himself into a demon named by Naraku who is a killer and somehow changed himself into the half demon InuYasha who is Lord Sesshomaru's kid brother who was raised by his human mother. When it was dark outside the fake InuYasha came by to steal the phoenix stick and to kill Sesshomaru's human girlfriend Princess Chikage first until he goes after Kikyo who is Chikage's best friend. **

** When day was going by so fast she went outside of the village and find out who was making so many noises until the fake InuYasha attacked her from behind and Chikage was not surprised to see him at all. Princess Chikage begin to pull out the phoenix stick from her kimono to transform herself into the phoenix warrior when she shouted out the words the fake InuYasha ripped her chest into eternal bleed that she will die. Princess Chikage begin to scream from the pain that the fake InuYasha gave to her until everybody from the heard Chikage screaming they went outside of the village and saw Princess Chikage laying on the ground bleeding to death when the fake InuYasha went running of until the villagers opened the front gate. Somehow all the villagers were surrounding Chikage until Sesshomaru showed up including Shigure, Jaken and Yukina. **

** Sesshomaru told Chikage who attacked you Chikage told him that it was InuYasha until her breathe gave in and Sesshomaru was bursting in tears until he shouted her name out so loudly. When the everybody went back to the village the villagers started a fire so they can burn Chikage right in it Sesshomaru put Chikage right in the fire with the phoenix stick right in her cross hands. When Chikage was burning to ashes she said to herself that she will burn the phoenix stick and to take it the other world until the phoenix stick begins to glow into a lavender color. When Chikage's body was fully burn the villagers put her ashes into the urn and to buried it under ground. Sesshomaru was so sad about Chikage's death until he got mad so he left the village and to track down his little brother InuYasha so he can avenge Chikage's death.**

**50 years has passed and Chikage was reborn in the other world as a young teenage girl. Who is this reincarnation of Chikage? And why does she looks like her? Find out on the next "A Warriors Destiny".**


End file.
